


One Shots

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Requests are open





	1. Chapter 1

Request rules:

Request a plot not just a pairing

No straight pairings unless you're into futanari(totally cool with that)

No vaginas of any kind(including boypussy)

No necrophillia or cutting off body parts up

I encourage you to think outside the box, tell me your wildest kink even if it gets hate comments like for example if you want race play sure, this is just fanfiction not real life.

Request away!


	2. Siren-Levi/Ben

The light of the morning sun gently danced on the marine biologists eyelids. A few moments later, he got the feeling of being watched which managed to pull him out of sleep. Still drowsy and confused Ben only felt the hardness of his morning wood and began sliding his hand down his boxers when he heard the floor creaking. He tilted his head to see the dark skin merman at the side of the bed, observing him.

"Levi?!"- he exclaimed, now wide awake.

"Ryn say land mating good."-  replied the merman.

"Oh, she told you that!"- Ben said, surprised.

"Levi want try mating with Ben"- Levi responded in a rather robotic manner.

"No, no, no. You mate with people you like!"- Ben pointed out.

"Levi like Ben. Ben nice!"- replied the merman, walking up to Ben who only the realized that Levi was naked.

"Love! People you love!"- the biologist quickly corrected himself.

"Ryn say Ben is love! Enough talk!"- the merman decided, jumping on top of Ben, kissing him.

"Teach Levi mating!"- Levi demanded.

"Oh boy! Alright, get up!"- Ben said. He opened the drawer on his nightstand, getting the bottle of lube he had gotten during his experimentative fling with Xander.

"This is gonna hurt a bit at first but then it'll feel good."- Ben said as he began rubbing a generous amount of the slick liquid on his fingers and Levi's hole. The merman remained expressionless as he  basically studied Ben's actions. Ben added another finger scissoring the loosened entrance and then worked his fingers up Levi's hole, locating the prostate. Upon pressing it, Levi let out a loud hiss, arching his back.

"Feel good!"- he said. 

Cracking a smile, Ben removed his boxers, lubed up his cock and shoved it into the merman. Levi gasped in pain but as Ben began trusting and hitting his sweet spot pain mixed with pleasure and Levi let out loud wanton moans. He thrust his hips backwards wanting to get as much inches in him as possible. Ben grabbed his cock and began stroking it. It only took a few strokes to send Levi over the edge, making him erupt in Ben's hand. His bowels tightened around Ben who then came inside him.

Ben fell onto the bed but Levi showed no signs of exhaustion. He got up and grabbed the lube. Mimicking what Ben had done he thrust his lubed up digits into the biologist's hole, catching Ben off guard. He let out a loud whimper which the merman completely disregarded and proceeded to stretch Ben open and poke his prostate. Ben moaned shamelessly. It had clearly been very long since the last time he had done this. Levi's thick member rammed his sweet spot, making him see stars in front of his eyes. His own dick was throbbing as Levi began jerking him off. Ben felt his balls tighten as cum oozed out from his cock. His ass milked the merman dry. Clearly this was too much even for merpeople as Levi collapsed on top of Ben.

"Levi tired!"- said the merman.

"Yeah that happens!"- replied the blonde.

"Levi want learn more later"- the merman said.

"Oh, um... ok."- Ben responded hesitantly but would be lying if he said he wasn't secretly hoping for it.

Levi kissed Ben one last time before falling asleep, trapping Ben in his embrace.


	3. Andi Mack-Cyrus/TJ

_Rant before the story (feel free to skip): Hey guys! Sorry for the slow updates. I'm really gonna take my time writing this time around. My life is literally a mess. Just in the last week my cat had to get surgery, I came out to my parents who are now paranoid(you'd think that after successfully living your life for years before telling them about it would make them realize that you know what you're doing, nope it's like reliving my early teens: are you sure?, be careful, don't trust anyone, no-one's your friend, have you considered this have you tried that...), my bf and I broke up and my laptop broke so had to finish this on my phone. On with the story then!_

 

TJ's heart was at a million a minute as he paced around his living room. He had no idea why he was having this much trouble doing this. Regardless of what had ever come up in his life he had been the one making the first move so why was it different this time? It was like Cyrus' presence was twisting his tongue. So when his parent had informed him that they wouldn't be at home for the weekend, he had somehow worked up the courage to invite the smaller boy over for a sleepover. After that an endless cycle of going between regretting his decision and convincing himself he could do it. His heart was ready to jump out of his ribcage as he heard the doorbell ring. Taking a deep breath, he went to answer it.

"Hey, you made it! Come on in!"- said the athlete.

"Thanks for inviting me!"- Cyrus replied.

"The pleasure is all mine!"- TJ blurted out awkwardly.

"So... what are we watching?"- asked Cyrus.

"You're the guest, your pick, I guess."- replied the older boy as they made their way to the already made up sofa bed. Before Cyrus could even look at the movies laid out on the coffee table, the other boy impulsively grabbed him and pushed their lips together. To his surprise Cyrus almost immediately began kissing back but something just didn't feel right. He stopped.

"TJ? What's going on?"- asked Curys.

"I can't! Not like this! Don't want to..."- TJ couldn't stop mumbling.

"Hey, slow down! Do you regret kissing me?"- asked the younger boy.

"No! Yes! Not really! It's really confusing me! I think I would have liked to be kiss by you which is freakin' weird because I am aways the one to initiate things and decide what happens!"- the athlete tried to explain.

"Actually that sounds pretty normal. Being in control all the time tires you out so you need a break and you seem to trust me enough to show me."- Cyrus replied.

"So..."- before he could finish he felt Curys' lips against his. In no time he felt the Jew's tongue demanding entrance which was not something he was gonna deny him. Instead he let him explore his moist cavern until they were forced to separate for air. TJ was so caught up in the moment that the smaller boy was able to seize the opportunity to push him onto the couch and climb on top of him.

"You sure about this?"- asked Curys.

"Yes, daddy!"- TJ smirked, making the other boy's cock twitch. He removed TJ's shirt and attacked his neck in a vampiric manner. TJ felt quick bites being followed by savage, animalistic licks and blood-sucking kisses. He was gonna wake up with a hickey or two.

His cock twitched as he felt Curys' fingertips on his nipples, squeezing and twisting them. Just then he realized that he was moaning louder than a hooker who had hit the jackpot client. 

"Get up and give me a blowjob tough guy!"- the Jew demanded, removing his pants. TJ got on all fours and kissed the head of the hard 7 incher. He took the shaft into his mouth, getting it thoroughly moist. Seeing and they hadn't bought any this was the only lube he would get. He sucked like a vacuum, making Cyrus groan. He gripped TJ's hair and showed him down his length, to the point where his nose was buried in the thick bush of sweaty, musky pubes. He nearly choked but soon enough the raven haired boy pulled him off. 

"Turn around so I can get to your fun parts!"- Cyrus ordered and TJ couldn't help but obey, his cock twitching in excitement.

The dark haired boy lowered TJ's pants, realizing the jock was going commando. Smirking, he slapped the firm ass cheeks making TJ yelp in surprise. He then licked and spat in TJ's hole. 

"Are you a virgin TJ?"- Cyrus asked.

"Yeah"- the other boy responded.

"Good! No need for condoms then!"- the raven haired boy said and rammed his shaft inside TJ, popping his cherry. The jock whimpered as he felt Cyrus moving inside him.

"God! Now I know how being a sock feels like"- he screamed.

Soon enough the smaller boy successfully located TJ's sweet spot and bagan hitting it with each thrust, making the other boy drool of desire as he lost touch with reality. Just the feel of Cyrus' hand touching his balls sent him over the edge. He pushed his hips backwards in order to get more of Cyrus into him who was close as well. Before erupting he pulled TJ's hair and kissed him. The jock felt his bowels being filled with the warm, sticky liquid as Cyrus pulled out.

Both were panting like they'd climbed Everest before TJ finally spoke up: "So what does this mean?"

"You think too much about what things mean. Try to enjoy them more as they are, we'll figure things out one step at a time."- Cyrus said, kissing TJ one last time before they fell asleep.

 


End file.
